Fallen Heroes
by PatienceDominique
Summary: An ancient book unravels a mystery that no one thought possible. A mystery that could bring back the life of two fathers who saved the wizarding world as we know it. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Firstly I want to thank those who read the original version of this story and who stuck with it. It's been a while, but I'm hoping to improve and change the story into what I wanted instead of just getting words done. I hope y'all enjoy this story and if you feel like leaving a review, please do. If not, I won't load it against you. Again thanks for stopping in a reading my little plot bunny. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't my sand box, it belongs to J.K Rowling and the lovely people at Warner Brothers. The plot, however, is mine. I make no money off of this creation.**

* * *

><p><em>Long ago when Hogwarts was first founded, the Founders knew that one day their help and knowledge may be needed again. So leaving behind the world and sanctuary that they had created so beautifully, they trapped themselves in an unmoving magical painting. The painting they spelled themselves into was one painted of beauty and elegance, no one who looked upon the painting would know it would serve as a prison for the founders, who shaped the magical world, for many, many years to come. The only thing that kept record of their sacrifice and the key to bringing them back into the world of the living, was a journal that the castle itself would guard until long after it crumbled away. Only the castle, the creation of the founders, would know when the proper time to release the book from its hiding. <em>

_Although the book was a powerful tool, it would take not only someone of a powerful magical signature, but one pure of both heart and body. _

_Little did the founders know, that one day one young woman would sacrifice herself for the founders help._

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's super short, but trust me it's needed. I promise the next chapter makes up for it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Loves and Nine Years

**I realize the last chapter was short, but I promise there is a reason why it had to be so short and completely by itself. Hopefully I didn't lose you between there and here. So please enjoy this next chapter. I am going to mention that I disregard quite a bit in the books, so this is basically one big fat AU story. **

**I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If find one, I'm sorry. I try my best to catch them all. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't my sand box, it belongs to J.K Rowling and the lovely people at Warner Brothers. The plot, however, is mine. I make no money off of this creation.**

* * *

><p>The soft sound of pitter-pattering feet could have been heard in the Potion Masters quarters, deep within the dungeons of Hogwarts. The marker of those soft sounds was excitedly running through the living area and into her fathers office. Her arms full of her most treasured possessions.<p>

"Paaaaaaaaaaa!" Her voice carried through the office. "Papa! Where are you?"

She searched around the room and finding the room wasn't occupied, she wondered around the rest of the rooms she called home. Heading back into the living room the young girl dropped her treasured possessions onto the dark oak coffee table. Sitting her magical childrens toy up straight on the table, she adjusted the rest of the items she'd so prompted dumped on the table. With the practiced gentleness, she brushed her hands against a gift she'd received for her birthday this year. This book contained so many of the faces she didn't know, but she knew that they were important to the safe world she'd grown up in. Turning the pages and gazing upon the moving faces of the wizards photos, she couldn't help but smile at the fact the people in the moving pictures seemed happy.

"What are you looking at there, little one?" A voice behind the young child inquired.

Turning excitedly towards the voice, the young girl got up and ran to the figure that loomed in the entryway to the kitchen. "Uncle LUCCCCCI!" Her excitement was infectious as the man picked her up and hugged her close.

"You keep growing every time I see you. One day you're going to be bigger then me!" Lucius told the child as he gently tickled her sides.

"Uncle! Uncle! Unnnncle!" The laughs of the young girl filled the room with a warm feeling that once had not been possible.

"Yes, I am." Lucius said, as he stopped tickling her and carried her back to the couch so he could sit down. "So, answer me this. What is that book you're thumbing through."

Perching on Lucius' knee, the young girl reached out and picked up the book. "Uncle Dray and Ron gave it to me. They mades it for my birthday. Uncle Dray says it has all the peoples that helped make our world safe again. He says they are called The Fallen 'eroes."

Lucius seemed stunned for a moment that his son had taken the time to collect photos of all those who'd were causalities of a such a dark war. A war that claimed many lives of those close to them.

"Lily dear, did Uncle Draco explain who the people were?" Lucius was curious exactly how much Draco had shown her.

"Yeps!" Lily replied with excitement. "He even showed me who my other daddy was!" Lilly flipped through the book until she found the picture she was going to show Papa earlier when she went looking for him.

Looking down at the photo Lucius was surprised to see a picture of Lily's father sitting next to the lake, with a slight smile on his face as he gazed out at the surface of the lake. You could see the movement of the grass and his tangled mop of hair as the wind blew across the ground. Whoever took this picture, caught the young wizard off guard and caught his emotion out for everyone to see.

"Yes Miss. Lily, that's your father. That's Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world."

Lily carefully traced her little finger over the pictures face as it looked over the lake. "He seems sad."

"Yes dear, I think he does too."

* * *

><p>Quietly coming through the portrait door, Severus moved through the entry room with grace that most people didn't know he had. Hoping to find his daughter and best friend in the living, he headed that way. Glancing over the back of the couch, Severus looked down onto the angel that had so completely taken over his life and wrapped his heart in a tangle of happiness, love, and as much peace as a man as dark as he could have.<p>

"She can sleep through just about anything. She's much like her father in that way."

Severus turned slightly to see Lucius coming out of his office with a tumbler of amber liquid. Guessing the glass was filled with Firewhiskey, Severus nodded towards it. "Isn't it a bit early for that?"

Lucius looked down at the glass. "It's just butterbeer, I have decided to swear off the hard stuff. I fear I could lose myself in it's swirling poisonous nature. No matter how much I thought it would help, it couldn't bring him back. It would help me forget for a little while, but in the morning things would come back full force. He'd be so upset if he knew what kind of man I've become."

Severus wasn't surprised to hear the other man talk this way, it had been hard for both of them for the last five years. Love lost was always an extremely hard thing to deal with, no matter who you were. Each and every day was a battle of wills to get out of bed and face the world. It was most likely as much a struggle for Lucius, as it was for Severus. Running his hand through his hair, Severus looked back down at his sleeping child.

"Honestly, I think the mutt actually be proud of how well you're holding it together. You are still a father to your children, you haven't alienated yourself in the deepest wings of the Manor. You've gotten up each day and tried to make the best of what you've been handed. Your kids are proud of you, as am I. We'll make it through this, Bless Merlin, we'll make it through this." Severus finished his speech looking right at Lucius. "We'll live our lives and they'll be proud of us no matter where they are."

Lucius shook his head at Severus' speech and downed his butterbeer. "I don't know about that, I really considering laying in bed this morning and telling the world to go fuck itself."

Severus chuckled at the word that left Lucius' mouth. "Like I said, the mutt would be proud."

Lucius snorted and glared at something at Severus' feet. "Is that thing still around?"

Looking down at his feet, Severus saw the cause of the glare. "Oh, Minx? Yes. Lily won't detach herself from it's dark scales. She seems to have gained a familiar at such a young age." Reaching down, Severus carefully picked up the small grass snake. The snake coiled itself loosely around Severus' wrist.

Lucius make disgusted face. "I've had enough of snakes to last a lifetime, but tell Lily to let that thing know that if it harms her I'll kill it myself." Suddenly a thoughtful look crossed across Lucius' face. "Ya know, I almost couldn't believe it when you told me about Minx in the first place. I wasn't sure if Parseltongue could be passed from parent to child, since how Harry got his was not through genetics."

Severus nodded. "I thought much the same thing, but I've heard her speak it. She speaks just as easily as she speaks English. She once told me that she feels it inside, like she doesn't realize she's speaking it until I've reminded her to return to English so I can understand the words that come out of her mouth. I didn't think I told you, but her first world wasn't even in English."

Lucius' eyes grew wide. "You just forgot to mention this?"

"I didn't realize at first when she did it, I thought she was merely trying to make other words. It was only later that when he tried again I realized it was a Parseltongue." Severus replies as he carefully unwrapped Minx from his wrist and laid her down next to the sleeping child.

"She's never hurt Lil? Minx, I mean." Lucius inquired as he watched Severus cover his only daughter and her small, scaly familiar.

Severus shook his head at Lucius in reply. "Never. I can't even count the times Lily has mistakenly stepped on Minx. Not once has she ever hurt her. I feel like she'd protect Lily will all the power she has."

Lucius smiles in understanding. "I think we all would. Next to my children, I'd fight for that little munchkin as long as I was needed."

Severus smiled. "That's why you're her Godfather."

* * *

><p><strong>Nine Years Later<strong>

Pushing the papers to the side of his desk, Severus laid his head in this hands. Today was a day he should not have crawled out of bed. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong. Frank Longbottom blew up two cauldrons and almost a third. He would have, had it not been for the quick thinking of his twin sister, Alice. Severus almost wished that he'd retired when Albus offered just after Lily was born. He might have more of his sanity then he presently had. Teaching one Longbottom was enough, teaching two more was like his own personal hell.

Rubbing his face with his hands, Severus picked up his head and grabbed the next paper that he had to grade. Just as he started to grade, Severus heard the door to his classroom open.

"Albus, what brings you down in the dark?" Severus said with an eyebrow raised.

Stroking his beard, Albus searched for the correct way to start this conversation. "Actually Severus, your daughter brings me down here. It seems she's stumbled upon a book I only thought existed long ago. Said book, has brought a potion to her attention that she wants to create for the simple fact of bring back two people that she knows are needed. I don't quite understand how she found the book. To my knowledge, I wasn't even sure it existed beyond a brief reference in the _Headmasters Edition of Hogwarts: A History_."

Severus looked confused. He'd never heard of what Albus was talking about, but knowing his child then way he did she'd managed to get into some kind of trouble. "What's she done now Albus?"

"She's somehow found a way to bring back the founders." Albus said as he came forward to sit at a first row desk. It struck Severus as quite a view, seeing the wise old wizard sitting at a desk that the students sat in everyday.

"Albus, such things aren't possible." Severus was an intelligent man and knew that the things Albus spoke of were damn near impossible."

Rubbing the top of the desk in front of him, Albus looked at Severus over his half-moon spectacles. "No, it's not suppose to be possible. The only way it would be possible is if Lily found an anicent and powerful book written by the founders themselves. Each headmaster before me has passed down the tale of the legendary book, but each before me has never seeen said box. This is exactly why I was almost sure the book didn't exist. I would have bet all my lemon drops on it. However, she carried the book into my office this morning. The way she has told the story, she was lurking around in some of the older wings in the East Tower and found it under a desk. At first she said it merely thought it was an old teaching book, until she opened it and started reading."

"Albus, this isn't something to joke about."

"Severus I honestly wish I was joking. This book would only appear to someone the castle found worthy of the knowledge that the Founders left behind. There is no record of the book ever showing itself to someone, but the castle found your daughter worthy. It's not the book that's brought me down here. It's what Lily found in the book."

Severus felt something deep in his soul, something he wasn't sure if he wanted to feel. "And what did she find?" He inquired quietly.

"She's found a passage in the book that talks about the Founders having the ability to bring about people whose souls have departed on the grounds of Hogwarts. Sadly, they would only be able to bring back two people. Lily believes they could bring back both Harry and Sirius…." Albus trailed off as Severus' mouth dropped open in shock.

"How could this even be possible? The founders aren't alive Albus. I would have noticed if the creator of my house was walking about the halls."

"The book tells of a way to wake them and she intends to wake them as soon as she's ready."

Severus dropped his head back into his hands without a response to the Headmaster.

* * *

><p><strong>-rubs hands together- So, this chapter ended up a lot longer then I originally thought it would be. Considering my notes were only so long, I hadn't thought it'd end up so long. I've got quite a few chapters outlined in my notebook and a few more in my brain, so hopefully I will be updating on the regular. As long as the creek don't raise and the roof don't cave in, I'll be updating. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Emotional Rollercoaster

**Okay, I am totally flabbergasted with the response from y'all about the story. The amounts of favorites and alerts in my email box completely astounds me. Y'all are amazing. Thank you so much! **

**I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If find one, I'm sorry. I try my best to catch them all. But if it really bugs you enough, let me know!**

**Disclaimer: This isn't my sand box, it belongs to J.K Rowling and the lovely people at Warner Brothers. The plot, however, is mine. I make no money off of this creation.**

_**Responses to Reviews: **_

_**LIGHTNSHADOWS: Firstly, I know we share another fandom! NCIS ftw! And I promise all your questions will be answered in time. I've got quite a few chapters outlined so its just getting them from my crazy notes and into text/chapter form. But I do promise, all will make sense as the time passes. Hopefully I won't lose you explaining it though.**_

_**Joytiger: Thanks! And heres more for you to enjoy! **_

_**SeulWolfe: The fate of Harry will be revealed and in this world Sirius didn't die in the Ministry, so that will also be explained. Lucius' children will be revealed in the next few chapters. Yay for Dramaaa! **_

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>torming through the halls, Severus grew angrier with each step. How could his little girl want to dabble in something that would hurt her without knowing how it worked. To say it was the scariest thing Severus had to deal with as a parent, was an understatement. Mixed in with his anger was fear. Fear of what might happen to his daughter if she went through with such ancient magic, there was no telling what would become of her. She could become a toad for crying out loud!

Pushing open the library doors, Severus stomped back to the very back of the library passing by a disgruntled Madam Pince. As long as Lily had been alive, she'd come to one section of the library. There wasn't anything special about the spot, no alleyways out of the school or any special hidden books. The corner she sat in was much like many of the other sections of the library, but over the years she'd found it to be "her" spot. Knowing the spot well, Severus moved on auto-pilot to his daughters location.

"And what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" Severus shouted once his daughter was within earshot. Thankfully for Lily, no one else was around to hear her scolding.

Lily looked up from her book and locked eyes with her father. "I found the book Papa. Grandfather says the book was only a legend. I can bring them back!"

Dropping in the seat across from his daughter, Severus continues to glare at his only child. "Again, I say, what in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing? I refuse to let you do something as undeniably dangerous as this!"

Pushing the book onto the table beside her, Lily reached across and held her fathers hand. "I know it could be extremely dangerous. But Papa….if you had the chance to bring him back, and to bring Uncle Sirius back, wouldn't you do everything in your power to make things right again! It's not fair that we've had to live our lives without them. It's just not fair!"

Shaking his head, Severus replied. "Life is not always fair Lily. I had to learn that very young in life. We can't always fix things. There are some things that aren't in our control to fix. It is a part of life."

Lily squeezed her fathers hand and shook her head. "That's where you're wrong Papa. This is in my control. I can do this. My father fought for what he believe in and I will fight for what I believe in. The book talks about a way to bring them back, but first I have to Awaken the founders. There are a few pages missing from the book, but I've been reading this book and researching for weeks. There's something about this that just feels right."

"Foolish girl. You're too much like your father."

A quiet laugh escaped her. "I've heard that one before. Just please, think about it? Talk to Dad if you must, but I feel like this is right. The book wouldn't have come to me otherwise."

To exhausted to argue more, Severus leans over and kisses his daughters forehead. "Give me some time. You're enough like your father to go behind my back and do something crazy. I won't lose you too."

"You won't father, I promise."

"I hope you can keep your word." With that Severus stood from his chair and walked back out of the way he came, much slower then before.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>lopping down on the ground, Severus leaned against the headstone behind him. Looking out at the horizon, he watched as the sun started to set before he spoke.

"I know it's been a while since I've been here, but things have gotten really crazy." Taking a deep breathe, Severus continued. "Your daughter has managed to find a book that everyone believed to not exist. She's also determined to enact an ancient spell to awaken the Founders of Hogwarts. With the founders awakened, there's a way to bring you back. I don't know exactly what has to happen, but the mere idea of an ancient book in the hands of our daughter makes me scared."

Taking a deep breath, Severus picked at the grass by the headstone. "I don't know what to do Harry, I miss you so much. You'd know how to handle her headstrong nature. I just see red. I don't want anything to happen to her."

Turning around to face the stone, Severus gently ran his fingers over the name that adorned the stone. "Harry, I don't want to lose the only reminder I have of you. Our daughter might as well be a walking, talking you. She's brilliant and charming, completely headstrong like you. The only thing that reminds me she's my daughter is the fact she's in my house. Although she can be a bit stubborn when it comes to come things. She makes me so mad sometimes that I forget she's only fourteen. She's growing up to fast Harry and I don't know how to stop it. She wants to bring you and the mutt back, but I'm so scared to lose her."

Wiping away the tears that had pooled in his eyes, Severus takes a deep breathe. "She's so much like you that I know that if I don't support her, she'll do what she wants anyway. She'll find some way to move around my judgment and disagreement. She's do the damn thing right under my nose if she could."

Taking a deep breath, Severus looked at the name intently. "I can see why she wants to do this, but I can't help but be scared. She's my baby." He paused. "According to Albus, the castle wouldn't have given it to her if she wasn't worthy of it. The castle protects its residents, so why would it give a young child a book that could possibly hurt them?" Taking another pause, Severus rubs his forehead. "I can understand why she wants to do this. She didn't have the chance that we had. She didn't get to know you like I did. She's wise beyond her years, she sees peoples emotions even if they hide them extremely well. I think she got that from your mother. Your mother could always see past what others saw. Hell she was my friend for years. I think I know what I have to do. I promise to come and visit more…Unless of course this hair-brained idea actually works."

Kissing the cold stone, Severus got off the ground and headed back towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Un<strong>locking the wards that covered his daugthers bedroom door, Severus softly knocked. Hearing a muffled 'Enter', he opened the door slightly.

"Can we talk?"

Waving her father inside, Lily laid Minx down on the book in front of her. "I guess so."

Coming into the room, Severus takes a seat on his daughters bed. "I need to get this off my chest and when I'm finished, we will have a civilized discussion. Firstly, I'm sorry I shouted. I couldn't believe the story when Albus told me. I was wishing it was a cosmic joke at first, something that didn't have the possibility of taking away all I had left in this world. I went down to see your father and I understand that even without my permission you might just do it under my nose to spite me. You always did find a way around rules, too much like your father. He was always getting into trouble. He would be as proud of you as I am, you've grown up so much. However, in the course of the day I've realized just how much you've grown and how close you are to slipping through my fingers."

"But papa I'm right here!" Lily interrupted before Severus could start anew.

"Lil, wait a moment. Let me finish. I don't know what could happen when this ritual…spell…whatever it is, is over. I do know that whatever happens, you're still my little girl. Nothing will ever change that, I will love you regardless of what happens. If you do this, please promise me you'll stay true to yourself and to your values. Your father died protecting us and this family and I won't see you slip away from it."

Nodding, Lily replied. "I know Papa and that's why I know I have to do this. I don't believe he should have died that day. When Voldemort died, Dad should have been fine. He should be with us today. He should have been at my sorting and all the other events he's missed. He belongs here."

"I'm sorry Lil, I wish he could have been there too." Severus replied as he opened his arms in invitation.

Moving into her fathers arms, Lily couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek. "It's not fair."

Severus laid his cheek on the top of his daughters head. "I know baby, I know."

* * *

><p>Glancing around at the gathered group, Lily almost lost her nerve to tell everyone. Late last night she had sent owls out to everyone that would be involved in what was happening with the book. From her seat in the front of the group Lily could see Lucius, Hermione and her husband Fenrir, Her Papa, and Albus. It didn't seem like a large group, but it was all the people who would be impacted by her choice to go through with the ritual. With a deep breathe, Lily cleared her throat.<p>

The room quieted and everyone looked at her. "I'm sure you all are curious as to why I've brought all of you on such short notice. I know my letter to each of you was vague, but it needed to be. The information that will come from this conversation cannot and will not be common knowledge. I can't let anyone know about what I've recently acquired."

Her statement was met with many curious faces.

"What's going on, dear?" Hermione asked, concerned about the young woman.

Taking a deep breathe, Lily began. "Recently while exploring the castle I came across something, that according to Albus, was thought to be purely legend. I'd never heard of it before I'd yanked the thing into my lap! Upon opening it I was overcome by the amount of knowledge I now held in my hands. The book I found was written by the original founders."

"Surely you jest." Lucius spoke up.

"No Uncle Lucius, I almost wish I was. You see, the book I have in my posession has a ritual written in it, that when enacted will awaken the Founders of Hogwarts."

Silence settled over the headmasters office, even Fawkes was absent his normal cooing.

"What…what do you mean Lil?" Hermione was first to speak after a few more moments of silence.

"The Awakening Ritual will awaken the founders and bring them back to Hogwarts. They've trapped themselves into a painting knowing that someday they may be needed again. It's actually quite brilliant. But this isn't the major part of all this. The founders found a way to bring back the lives of others if they died on the grounds of Hogwarts. Mind you, the technique isn't perfect, but that's why I thought Hermione might be able to sit down with them and try to figure out what might backfire. I hope to bring back my father and Sirius."

More silence descended on the room.

The first to speak this time, was a bit of a surprise to Lily. "You seem to be missing one thing, young lass. The grounding man."

This time it was Lilys turn to look surprised. "What are you talking about?"

Fenrir rubbed his chin. "If memory serves me right, that book you're speaking of talks of a grounding man. A man that would keep the painting safe and in return would have all the life needed to do so. A groundskeeper, actually, if I recall."

Lily wasn't sure how to answer that. There's no way that Fenrir could know about Alexander! "The grounding mans name was Alexander Slytherin. He is the brother to Salazar. He also was the first Groundskeeper here at Hogwarts."

Fenrir nodded. "Yes, he was Salazars twin to be exact."

"The book doesn't say anything about that." Lily had read the book almost too many times to count, there was no mention of Alexander being Salazars twin brother!

"That's the part good Godric left out, silly fool. He most likely also left out the fact that Alexander would be covered in runes."

"That must have been what was on the missing pages. They must have wrote them, then ripped them from the book." Lily added with a look of understanding.

"There were a few things that would need to be figured out on ones own. It's part of being worthy of the Founders. I'm sure they will find you worthy, since the Castle does." Fenrir said with a smile.

"Here's the thing, I've done my research and beyond being the first Groundskeeper, there isn't much record for Alexander. It's like he dropped of the face of the earth." Lily had researched his location almost as much as the task itself. He was like a Ghost.

"He didn't drop of the face of the earth, I think I married him." Hermione said with a frown.

Lily looked at Hermione like she'd become a three-headed dog. "What are you talking about?"

Fenrir looked at his wife with love and adoration before he turned back to Lily and said, "I am Alexander Fenrir Slytherin."

* * *

><p><strong>So another piece of the puzzle revealed and a few questions answered. Hopefully you've enjoyed this piece of the puzzle as much as I have. The update took a little longer then I hoped, but it's all good now. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Untouched and Pure of Heart

**I'm again, totally blown away by y'all. You make me want to get the chapters I have ready done faster so you can enjoy the world I'm playing in as I can. Thanks again for your support. **

**I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If find one, I'm sorry. I try my best to catch them all. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't my sand box, it belongs to J.K Rowling and the lovely people at Warner Brothers. The plot, however, is mine. I make no money off of this creation.**

_**Responses to Review:**_

_**SeulWolfe: Ron is mentioned in the second chapter. He and Draco gave the Fallen Heroes book to Lily when she was young. They will be around here, I promise. The reason they (the rest of the Weasleys) havent been around just yet is because I'm trying to get all the important stuff done before I add more craziness into our little world here. Cause I plan to bring some mischief because of the twins, so that'll be interesting for sure. The story between Fenrir and Hermione will come out, I'm promising that. They have quite an interesting little story and it actually ties into what's going on now. Fenrir has gone through A LOT in his LONG life, and a couple of times he lost his mind. Even before I wrote the scene at the grave, I knew that's what I wanted to do. To me it was like, if Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and they were just enjoying the evening. It's actually one of my favorite scenes so far. Also this chapter will answer a question you asked before. ^_^**_

_**Joytiger: Thank you so much! And here's more to enjoy. **_

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>With a sigh of relief, Lily ran a hand through her messy hair. "That relieves me like you couldn't begin to imagine. Here I was thinking that I would have to spend the most time looking for him. I mean you."<p>

Fenrir smiled. "I'm glad I relieve you lass."

Nosing his way into the conversation, Lucius couldn't help but ask. "Lily, since Draco is at the Ministry, how're we doing to tell him about Sirius?"

Lily looked at Lucius. "I think the best bet would be to pay him a visit and bring him up to speed, but make sure no one is listening or watching you. I don't want this getting out."

Nodding Lucius stood. "Well then I need go tell my other child that his father will be back with us."

Lily knew she had to do this, purely from the fact that everyone seemed to look happier. It didn't often happen in the company of others, but it looked like her papa was smiling a real smile. Real smiles were so hard to come by lately, but she understood how hard things could be. Knowing there was more she needed to know, Lily turned back to Fenrir.

"So the missing pages, any idea what's on them?" Lily said as she got up and moved to sit next to Hermione and Fenrir.

"The pages most likely contained my brothers dislike for the very idea of someone tying themselves to him. He was always picky about causing changes in other peoples lifes. He never wanted to force someone into being with him. The ritual causes the very thing he detests. He hated to see wizarding families arrange marriages and treat the marriages like business transactions. Marrying this family to that and to their fortune. He never wanted to see that with our family. That's the reason why he told mother he'd never marry."

Hermione couldn't help but be confused. What in the world was her husband talking about? Lily said nothing about marriage to anyone.

Fenrir rubbed his chin. "You're forgetting the part of the ritual where the Founders will have to find you worthy. You've read the book. You know what will happen if they don't. Honestly I'm not to worried about it. Your family is more then worthy with the standing they have. Your fathers have worked very hard to make sure the wizarding world has stayed a peaceful and free space."

Lilly nodded. "I know they'll find me worthy. I mean, the book did come to me, that should be enough."

"Well, the Castle can find anyone worthy, but the founders are the ultimate test of worth. It won't be what you say, but your actions, that tell him what kind of person you are. You're going to have to tell everyone the things you aren't telling them."

Lily hung her head. "I know."

"Now's a good as time as ever."

* * *

><p>Returning with the book, Lily entered the headmasters office. Thankfully everyone was still there, along with some new faces. It didn't take as long as Lily thought it would for Lucius to come back with Draco and Ron. Lily knew there was no backing out with the normal parts now.<p>

"I have something that I didn't mention to you. The book," she indicated to the large tome in her arms, "mentions something that could change my life forever. I don't think I could correctly explain, so I'll read it instead. That way I won't miss any parts."

Sitting down in the chair she'd vacated earlier, she began to read from where her marker was located.

_**The Awakening**_

_If you've found this book, then you've been found worthy by the Castle. Whether you're worthy to us will be a different matter entirely. This book contains a very powerful and life changing ritual. _

_To enact The Awakening, the holder of this book will need one item to represent us, The Founders. Each item listed below either has a residue of our magically signature or the original had it. To the reader of this book, I will warn you that this journey will be quite a taxing and long journey. With the enactment of The Awakening you will experience an unchangeable and permanent aging process. No spell, potion, or other ritual will be able to reverse the process. You MUST be sure before you continue on your journey. _

_The aging process will not be the only thing you experience. To make this book and the ritual within are possible, we've had to tie our portal to another human being. This human being the first Groundskeeper of Hogwarts and Salazars' brother, Alexander. Alexander is a brave and passionate man. Let's just hope time as been as kind to him as we had hoped it would be. You see when we created this ritual, there needed to be a "grounding" person outside the painting that could keep it safe. As long as the painting is safe, Alexander is safe. This also means that the more time passes the less Alexander ages. The painting and ritual make him immortal in a way. _

_I'm sorry, I've got let my mouth, or in this case my hands, get away from me. _

_To make sure that we stay in the current and correct plane, Salazar Slytherin must be __**Blood Bonded **__to you, the reader of this book. Since he will be the one to enact the ritual, and the last to step through, you will have to sever the Bond with his brother. Before you think I'm trying to tell you to kill him, I'm not. The severing will not kill him, nor will it make his years become him. It will merely make him human again. He will live out a normal life, find a wife, and have a load of little monsters…I mean children. _

_Now here for the not so nice part. To awaken us you will need to do the following as directed. You must not skip any steps or cheat. I do have to mention, since you have this book, it means you are pure of both Heart and Body. This will be important later, for this I am sure. To enact The Awakening ritual you will need to collect three things, for Rowena, Helena, and myself, Godric. The items are as follows. _

_Rowena Ravenclaw- The very first and oldest Transfiguration Ball (should be still found under the boards in the first row. Third seat in from the centre I believe.)_

_Helena Hufflepuff- A Huffleplant. Now it has to be a young huffleplant, but in it's own soil. It is the plant she created. _

_Myself, Godric Gryffindor- The First Hogwarts Snitch. It hopefully will still be located in the cabinet in the Headmasters office. Unless they have moved the trophies since then. It should be charmed to stay in the trophy cabinet. _

_Each item must be collected before the Ritual and each must be present at the time of the Ritual. You will also need a sharp dagger, this will be used to cut your palms. I'm sure you're curious as to why I didn't include anything for Salazar. This is where the dagger comes in. _

_When you've made the potion to start the ritual, you must pool it into your hands and smear it on the painting that we're currently resting in. You must smear all the potion in any form or fashion into the painting. A drop cannot be spared. After smearing the potion you must take the items you've collected and press them against the painting. If you are worthy, like I believe you are, they should pass through easily and without failure. Once all three items have been pushed into the painting, you will need to slice the palm of left hand with the dagger and rub your bloodened hand on whatever part of Salavar you can reach. _

_I do warn you, a terrible pain will come over you. The pain you fill will be the changing of the Bond and the creation of another. It will not be pleasant, but it must be done. I am quite sure you will pass out from the pain, of this I have no doubt. _

_If you still want to continue this journey, the potion items are listed below. Good Luck young one. The following page will include a map as to where the find the location of our painting. _

_May Merlin be with you. _

_Godric Gryffindor, one founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Head of Gryffindor House_

As the last word left Lilys' mouth, everyone was staring at her with wide eyes and a myriad of different experessions. Her fathers expression what the strangest of them all. She'd expected him to be angry or murderous, but his face was just blank.

Thinking it's a good time to continue. "It later goes on to say that the best bond would be with someone who has the blood of a champion in their veins. My father was a champion and I met the requirements."

"You're exchanging the life you could have had for us to have our loved ones back?" Lucius asked curiously.

Lily nodded. "It's more then just that though. My father and Sirius weren't suppose to die on the battlefield that day. I just know it. I feel it in my bones. So I'm merely correcting an injustice that has resulted in our pain."

"But at the risk of your own life?" Came the soft questioning tone of her father.

"Yes Papa. This must be done. I can see the void their absences have left in our lives. This is something that I have the chance to change, to set right. My father lost his life fighting for what he believed in, I'm going to fight to set things right."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the book doesn't say what kind of Dagger I'll need. Did the Founders ever have a set type?" Lily asked Fenrir, as she picked at the food the house elves had brought into the headmasters office. Albus had extended his desk so everyone could eat and still carry on the planning of The Awakening.<p>

Fenrir wiped his mouth and shook his head. "No. That's one thing they leave up to you. Thankfully. As long as it's sharp, clean, and you can slice with it, then all is well. Have you researched where the items may be?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I have. I know I can get a young Huffleplant from Professor Longbottom. He already said they were some just the right age. Although I didn't tell him what for. As for the Snitch, I'm pretty sure I'd be in the trophy case that's on the first floor. As for the Transfiguration ball, I haven't had time to try to get into the classroom when Aunt Minerva wasn't there."

"I can call Minerva into my office for tea, if that helps. While you search her classroom." Albus suggested.

"That might actually work. Maybe sure it's Irish Breakfast, she won't be able to resist." Lily noted with glee. "She's always been a sucker for the Irish."

Laughs meet Lily's statement from around the table.

"Papa, I was wondering if you might be the one to make the potion. I'm no where the skill needed to make The Awakening potion and it needs to be done right. I can't afford any mistakes." Lily asked with a more serious tone as she looked at her papa sitting next to her.

Severus nods. "Yes, I can. I will need the list of ingredients and whatever instructions they have written." Glancing across from him, he addresses Fenrir. "Can I have your assistance as well. Hermione tells me you're a qualified Potions Master."

Fenrir nods his agreement. "I'd be more then happy too. It'll also help incase Godric forgot something in the instructions. Let's hope he hasn't."

"Yes, let's hope…for all our sakes."

* * *

><p><strong>So some more questions answered and the ritual revealed. Yay! Hope y'all enjoyed! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Collections and Conversations

**Another chapter for y'all to enjoy. ^_^ I keep writing more and I am so happy with the fact people are enjoying this. Love yall! It's a bit late, so if I missed any errors…I'm sorry. I did my best to catch all of them. **

**I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are mine. If find one, I'm sorry. I try my best to catch them all. **

**Disclaimer: This isn't my sand box, it belongs to J.K Rowling and the lovely people at Warner Brothers. The plot, however, is mine. I make no money off of this creation.**

_**Response to Reviews: **_

_**Joytiger: Thanks so much! I'm happy to see that you're enjoying it. **_

_**Phoenix1592: Yep, Explained the ritual! Thanks for reading!**_

**Also a big thank you to all the lovely people who are alerting and add the story to their favorites. I am thankful for each and everyone of you! :D **

**Enjoy the show! **

* * *

><p>Pushing the door open, Minerva looked around for Albus. She had received his firecall and was curious as to what could have prompted him for such an unexpected afternoon tea. This was the only part of the day she had a free period and normally she'd waste it on grading, not tea. Shrugging slightly, Minerva sat herself down in a eat off to the right of the Headmasters desk. She knew better then to go look for him, he could be off wondering anywhere.<p>

She didn't have to wait long.

"Ah! Minerva, so nice of you to join me. I was wondering if I might bring to your attention our rogue hippogriff whom has inhabited our forest." Albus said with a smile.

"That thing is nothing, but a pest! He is always getting into trouble here on the grounds! Something must be done!"

Albus smiled at the firey look in Minerva's eyes. "Yes, that's exactly why I've called you here."

* * *

><p>Hoping that the classroom was truly empty, Lily walked in quietly. It wasn't the best plan, but she hoped the Headmaster would come through for her.<p>

"Professor? Are you in here?" Lily called out.

A complete absence of sound met her question. Looking down at her sheet of paper, Lily read again where to find the Transfiguration Ball. Thankfully it was hidden away a compartment that wasn't common knowledge. Silently praying that it was still there, Lily headed to the first row. Counting down the row, Lily reached the third seat. There wasn't anything special about the seat. It looked like every other seat in the classroom. Tilting her head, Lily noticed a small discolored mark on the floor under the desk.

"There's no way." Lily said as she bent down and pressed against the mark. With a pop the floorboard come up.

Sitting inside the cubbyhole was a large, glowing crystal ball type object. "Well well, Come to mama!"

Gently picking up the ball, Lily laid it carefully in her bag and closed the secret compartment.

"One down, two to go."

* * *

><p>Breaking into class property wasn't something Lily did on a normal day. In this case, it was necessary. The cabinet in front of Lily stood ceiling to floor and was completely imposing. Taking a deep breath, Lily scanned the cabinet for the first school snitch. There on the third shelf sat the snitch, gently resting on a dark green pillow.<p>

"_Alohomora._" Lily said, pointing her wand at the ancient looking lock. With a click the door popped open.

"_Windgardium Leviosa!" _Was the next spell from her mouth as she lowered the Snitch down from its high pedestal. Once it was within reach, she snatched it from the air and closed the case.

"Just one more to go." She said as she put her Snitch in her satchel with the ball.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day outside, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping along without a care in the world. If only Lily's mind was as cheerful and carefree as the sky and the birds felt today. With each item she collected her mind got closer and closer to actually thinking about the Bond she knew she'd have to go through. As she got closer to the Greenhouses, she pushed those thoughts into the back of her mind. Now was not the time for second guessing. Now was time for action.<p>

Reaching the first Greenhouse, Lily knocked on the door. After hearing a returning 'Enter' she pushed the door open.

"Hello Professor Longbottom, I'm here to get the plant we talked about earlier this week."

Nodding Neville pointed towards the back of the greenhouse. "It took me a bit, but I found the plant you're looking for. I put it in it's own soil and its own planter so it'll be perfect for whatever you need it for. It's the green and red planter."

Lily headed towards the back of the greenhouse and picked up the pot. Smiling, she looked back at the professor. "Tell Aunt Ginny that the planters are beautiful and give her my love."

Neville smiled. "She'll love to hear that! You be careful with that plant. It'll need water tomorrow."

"I'll take good care of it, Promise."

Leaving the greenhouse with her arms full of Huffleplant, Lily felt relieved. She had all the items she needed and was one step closer to having her reward. Soon she'd have her father, soon very soon.

* * *

><p>Entering her room, Lily sat the Huffleplant on the her desk and her satchel on the chair. Finding solace in the quiet of the room, Lily sat down her bed. Her life would be changing soon and there was nothing that could prepare her for what had to be done. This had never been attempted before and no person in the world could help her better understand. She knew what had to be done and what had to happen, but she didn't know what was beyond the Ritual. What life being Blood Bonded would be like. What if Salazar didn't want her to continue her education? What if he never wanted to her to see her friends again?<p>

So many questions ran through her head, each more depressing then the next. Besides asking Fenrir, there was no way to be sure what Salazar was honestly like. It could be a great, giant bastard for all she knew. Each book had a different view of Salazar Slytherin, each one adding a different physical look to him as well. The one thing she did know was that in each description, something was the same. No matter who said what Salazar looked like, they all said his silver eyes could see into your soul. The mere thought of someone being inside her head constantly made her skin crawl. It'd be like learning to put mental blocks up all over again. Putting aside her flow of thoughts, Lily knew there was one place she could get the answers she wanted. The book that started it all. Getting up, Lily retrieves the large ancient tome. Returning to her spot on her Bed, Lily turns to where her page is marked.

_**Blood Bond**_

_If you're reading this, then you've been found worthy by the Castle and will soon be embarking on a journey that will change your life and the life as the wizarding world as you know it. Well, not quite that far. Most likely will only change the life of you and those closest to you. I always did have a bit of the flair for the dramatic. I am sincerely hoping that the person reading this is of sane mind and of female gender. I have nothing against men, I would just prefer something with Breasts. _

_It seems I have forgotten myself. I am Salazar Xavier Slytherin and I will be the only man you will ever have in your bed. I don't mean to be crass, but it's the honest truth. This Blood Bond that you will be embarking on to Awaken us, will tie you to me. But what I'm sure Godric left out in his ramblings is the fact that I will be as equally bonded to you. I refuse to enslave another person, I was raised better….no matter what you've heard. _

_There are a few things that are unavoidable in the case of the Bond. Since the bond can't be changed in some ways, I shall do my best to make sure you have a full picture before you can continue with this "journey". _

_Firstly, you will be a virgin the first time you're in our bed. I am not. I have not been with many woman, but you will be the last. I promise to be as gentle as possible. This will not happen until AFTER you've healed from the Awakening and are able to stand on your own two feet without wanting to fall over. _

_Secondly, all our decisions will and are to be talked about before being done. For example, if we choose to move from the castle, the final word will only happen after we've talked about it. It's only major choices that will need to be talked about, so the small things, such your clothes…Those are your choice. _

_Thirdly, This will be an equal relationship. We are to remain faithful. This is a marriage in many senses of the word. There will be no desire to stray, even if we wanted too….it wouldn't be physically possible. I hope to better explain that later then on this piece of paper. _

_And Lastly, The Bond requires we have children but it doesn't state when. My best understanding is within five to ten years. That gives us enough time to better understand each other and to know each other quite well. If we decide to have children before that, then that's fine as well. I have to tell you, our children will have an extremely high possibility of being able to speak Parseltongue. It's an ancient and fantastic language that has been in my family for a very long time. I tend to find myself drifting to it quite a bit, so let's hope you don't get lost too often. _

_I have to say something now before you keep on this journey. Your life will be changed forever once you've gone through with this. It's not something that can be stopped by a simple Finite Incantatem. This will be dangerous, painful, and life-changing. I hope you're doing this for the right reasons. Then again, the Castle wouldn't have found you worthy if you weren't. _

_Please be safe. See you soon. _

_Soon to be Yours,_

_Salazar Xavier Slytherin_

Closing the book, Lily thought of the things Salazar had written. This surely would be one crazy ride. Lily hoped she could hold on tight and no lose herself. Putting the book on her bedside table, Lily laid down and prayed for sleep to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo the plot thickens! Yay! Objects collected and a look into the mind of her soon to be bonded. Oh boy!<strong>


End file.
